


It Starts with a Spark

by xo_thefirst



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/xo_thefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where those born with powers are recruited to join the military, Baekhyun happens to fall in love with a boy who controls the spontaneous power of electricity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Starts with a Spark

**Author's Note:**

> originally for daelightsaving ([here](http://daelightsaving.livejournal.com/16560.html)).

The field is never how it appears in the instructional videos. It’s less gory and less hectic, the use of guns and bombs having all but become extinct when users of supernatural powers were discovered, and now all it takes is a simple flick of the wrist or a blink of an eye to dispose of someone’s life without the mess that used to accompany it.

But sometimes, there are those few who live for the big action scenes, crave the spontaneous bursts of feeling and the rush of adrenaline that comes with it, some who wish the field appeared how it did whenever the instructional videos were first recorded years ago. And after surviving so many years in the facility, Baekhyun has long come to terms with Jongdae being one of these people.

Jongdae would be the one to dive in head-first in the field, instantly sending electrical currents surging through the air the moment he sees suspicious movements, and Baekhyun would always admire him from afar, admire his courage and smile affectionately when the small chips they were given as weapons fly through the air before the electrical charges inside sets itself off.

Bursts of light fill the night sky, Baekhyun momentarily mesmerized by them until he hears Jongdae’s call from across the field. It snaps him back into motion, running out from his position behind a cluster of trees to create illusions across the entire area. His eyes glow faintly at his usage, hands flying out to create beautiful mirages and reel in the remaining flickers of light, before commanding the small flashes to grow within the moon’s beams surrounding them.

Within no time, he has snakes of light crawling through the grassy field and attacking anyone within the vicinity who isn’t Jongdae or himself. It doesn’t take much effort, but he can only cover the ground with this technique, Jongdae taking over the sky with bolts of lightning that attack those hiding in the trees.

A different beam of light flies past them, Jongdae falling to the ground immediately, as Baekhyun swipes his hand to the side to try and absorb it. It doesn’t work. Parts of the beam break through his barrier and Baekhyun yelps as he tries to avoid the hit, spinning out of the way and listening as crackles of electricity circle him instead, negating the light particles lingering in the air. They didn’t think these enemies had the same weapons as those from the West.

“Light,” Jongdae suddenly calls, running up to him. He turns instantly when he’s close enough, placing himself back-to-back with Baekhyun to make sure they’re protected on all sides. Jongdae feels warm against him. “Let’s finish this.”

Baekhyun’s heart speeds at the nickname, lights growing brighter around them, and he makes sure to command a snake to lightly bite Jongdae’s leg behind him when he hears the other’s chuckles of amusement right next to his ear.

 

 

Their relationship has always been strange from the start, Jongdae bashfully looking over at Baekhyun when they were children before accidentally releasing a spark of electricity towards him in his anxiety, yet it’s what has kept them together all this time. Their natural affinity for each other has only made them stronger within the facility, eventually coming to know the other inside and out despite the numerous attempts at preventing their partnership from developing any further than necessary.

It’s how Jongdae catches Baekhyun easily when they return from their task, Jongin watching them worriedly as Baekhyun doubles over to try and control his nausea. Traveling by teleportation never gets any easier on him, no matter how many times he goes through this almost every day.

“Hey,” Jongdae quietly calls out, trying to steady Baekhyun on his feet even though his legs feel like they’re about to give out from under him. Jongin is on stand-by, watching intently, in case he needs to fetch Yixing to help him out once more. “Breathe,” Jongdae quietly instructs, Baekhyun’s fingers twisting into the black material of his uniform. “Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun looks up at the call of his name, momentarily dazed as stars flash in his vision. “I know,” he murmurs in return, closing his eyes briefly to quell the dizziness overcoming him. They don’t have time to wait until his symptoms subside. “We have to give the report.”

The Glass Room they’re in is exactly how it’s expected to be. The walls made of glass provide little privacy and the limited amount of furniture doesn’t provide enough comfort. It stresses Baekhyun out to be in a room where he feels like he’s on display for every one to see, gaze falling to the side to see his vision swim momentarily before it clears and he sees other soldiers walking through the glass hallways, staring at them blankly before moving on.

It makes him feel inadequate every time he returns, unable to contain the nausea and dizziness threatening to take him down, but Jongdae has always been there to reassure him that it’s fine. It’s what keeps him essentially human when the rest have been brought down to their roots, only taught to accept any words thrown at them and to withstand anything that could bring them discomfort. It’s why Jongdae always stays next to Baekhyun during the toughest times, trying to bring along another soldier they deem close with, because Baekhyun has always been the light at the end of a dark tunnel.

“He will be fine,” Jongdae quietly declares, Baekhyun tearing his gaze away from the glass walls to stare at him instead. “Jongin, thank you.”

A shuffle to his side alerts Baekhyun of Jongin’s otherwise silent presence, still appearing apprehensive because of his current situation. Jongin has always been sensitive to those he transports and Baekhyun wonders why he doesn’t simply escape the situation, take what he wants and leave without a trace.

“It’s always an honor,” Jongin answers, a small smile blooming on his face. The black X on his neck screams loudly in the otherwise clear room when he turns, signifying his mark for a high escape risk. “I will be heading to my quarters now.”

Jongin leaves without another word, walking away by foot instead of using his power, and Baekhyun smiles in amusement at the other’s choice. Nobody in the facility has created the perfect serum to repress their emotions without it affecting their abilities and he’s glad Yixing has been trying to delay the process as long as he’s able, with the help of his own partner always protecting him at his side.

The pad of a gloved finger grazes the bare skin of Baekhyun’s hip and he looks over alarmed to see a twinkle of mischief in Jongdae’s eyes. He scoffs silently in return despite the flutters in his heart, slipping away from him to lead the way to the Council’s Room. He’s feeling much better with Jongdae right next to him, standing on solid ground.

 

 

Briefing the holographic council members has always been easy. They haven’t been seen in person and there have always been rumors that they’re not even real human beings in the first place, simply a figment of their imaginations after living in the facility almost their entire lives. It also helps that most of their faces stay hidden, only their mouths visible in the closed off concrete room, and that they only stay long enough to tell them “you have done well” before disappearing from sight.

But it annoys Baekhyun – how little he knows about his so-called superiors – yet Jongdae has always taken it in stride, leading the way out of the grey-walled room to go back to their shared quarters. Unlike the Glass Room of the transportation site, their room is made of concrete walls with a sealed window and a door with a barely functioning lock. It gives them more privacy and Jongdae sighs with relief once they get the door closed, a table pushed in front of it to prevent any unwanted intruders from coming in.

Baekhyun laughs at the poor attempt of a blockade and he pulls Jongdae in when he starts to whine, easily kissing his pout right off his pretty lips. Jongdae melts easily against him, Baekhyun guiding them backwards until he’s falling on the bed with Jongdae on top of him, and Baekhyun thinks this is easy. This is natural, the way Jongdae opens up to him easily when he licks into his mouth, pulling out soft moans that contradict the state of the world they live in.

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae quietly murmurs, pulling him out of his thoughts. Despite the muscles that line Jongdae’s body from years of training, he’s still so soft in Baekhyun’s hands, moving any way he wants with a soft sigh spilling from his lips.

It’s easy to maneuver Jongdae onto his back, slowly peeling away layers of clothing to get to the marred skin underneath, and Baekhyun takes his time leaving soft kisses along Jongdae’s fluttering abdomen, along the scars that line his chest from battles fought long ago.

In their room, it’s only the two of them, the way Jongdae’s legs spread to wrap around Baekhyun’s waist to bring him in closer, pull him up to get to his lips again. Baekhyun moves along willingly, feeling sparks of electricity bouncing off of his skin to leaving prickles of pleasure in its wake. His own power responds in return, lighting up the room significantly before it dims, specks of light floating from the ground to hover in the air around them.

They can get lost in the way they drown in each other, powers clashing yet coming together beautifully, and Baekhyun swallows down the moan Jongdae breathes when he finally rolls his hips down despite the pants still hanging low on their hips. It should be forbidden, how much he’s fallen in love, and he has to remind himself that it truly is when he feels a nudge in the back of his mind.

 _We’re needed_.

Lu Han’s voice cuts into their thoughts and Baekhyun groans as he realizes what that means, moving away to trail kisses down Jongdae’s beautiful neck instead. It makes the other gasp at his kisses, lightly slapping at his hip to get him to stop. If this was another world, another society in a better time, they could ignore the warning signs and orders that dictate their lives.

 _I’m sorry_.

They immediately slow after that, knowing Lu Han can easily see into their minds at this point, but it doesn’t stop them from leaving lingering kisses on lips, nips on collarbones, and playful bites on shoulders and ears when they move to get dressed again. It makes them smile, trying to contain their laughter with more kisses, and Baekhyun can’t help but think that he loves Jongdae. He loves him with his bright smiles and flushed cheeks and lovely gazes. He would do anything to keep him happy and healthy.

 _About time_ , Lu Han suddenly cuts in and Baekhyun has to restrain from chuckling along with the man, Jongdae staring at him strangely when a giggle manages to escape his mouth. _You should tell him_.

 

 

The field is chaotic when Jongin teleports them, full with protective vests and guards, and Baekhyun doesn’t understand what’s happening until he sees Jongdae throwing himself in front of him, hands flying out to command strikes of lightning to fall from the sky. He can see Lu Han and Yixing in the distance, a white glow surrounding them both as Yixing fights hand-to-hand with their opponents, and he’s thankful for the shock to reality when Jongdae turns to shove a hand to his shoulder.

Baekhyun jumps into overdrive at the reminder, throwing Jongdae pieces of metal he has stashed in his pockets, before he takes the light from the electricity and creates beams out of them. It takes more energy to truly fight offensively, pulling at the reserves from the core of his body, and he runs when he hears Jongdae ordering them to. He looks over his shoulder in time to see Jongdae throw the pieces of metal in his grasp, making them stick to the enemies’ bodies near them, before bursts of electricity releases from within it.

Bolts fly out and Baekhyun hurriedly creates a barrier of light in front of him, allowing him to absorb the lightning that strikes in his direction. He hears static surrounding him before he feels warm hands clutching at his waist from behind, Jongin holding onto him because this is only one of the few times he’s been in such a dangerous situation before.

“Stay with me, Jongin,” Baekhyun orders, feeling the hands clutch tighter to him in response, “Close your eyes.”

In the distance, he can hear Jongdae yelling at Yixing and Lu Han to take cover, but Baekhyun can’t see anything past his ring of light. His hands fly apart in opposite directions, briefly separating his shield to see where everyone is, and he knows his eyes are starting to glow when he feels the dull ache in the back of his head and he can start to see where his comrades are in the middle of the field.

Within minutes, he releases one whole reserve of energy within him, instantly feeling it drain from his body as wave after wave of light flows over the field. Those within distance fall right on the spot, eyes wide and unfocused, before a ball of metal explodes in the middle of them all.

Jongin instantly teleports him out of range, hiding behind a tree, and Baekhyun doesn’t have time to overcome his nausea and dizziness before he’s being teleported away again, closer to their comrades because another wave of enemies is coming.

Hands find their way to Baekhyun’s cheeks and he breathes in Jongdae’s natural scent when he comes close enough, pulling him in to make sure there aren’t any injuries Yixing would need to heal. There shouldn’t be any, but Yixing leaves Lu Han’s side anyways to look over him at least twice.

“Go back,” Baekhyun rasps out once Yixing has a hand on his stomach to ease his nausea. He’s staring at the healer before looking to Jongin who looks visibly frightened. “Go back,” he orders, voice stronger as he starts to feel better, “Lu Han will call you when we’re finished.”

Yixing and Jongin look hesitant until a tree is uprooted and knocking five enemies mere meters away from them. It seems like the enemies have new weapons, almost primitive in appearance, but it’s enough to have Lu Han looking back at them alarmed too.

“I’ll get in touch” is all he says before Yixing is pushing at Jongin to make them leave. They disappear within a matter of seconds, Jongdae pulling at Baekhyun to follow after him and Lu Han. Baekhyun does so without question, taking up the third side of their triangle as he starts to pull from the second reserve inside his body.

Jongdae is busy sending bolts of lightning past their opponents to land in the trees and bushes next to them while Baekhyun is busy causing snakes of light to fly through the air to directly attack their enemies’ necks, barely registering the small shock he receives when Jongdae reaches back to briefly hold his hand. He hums pleasantly at the gesture in a time like this, making sure to give his partner a reassuring smile over his shoulder, and catches his excited gaze as he starts the countdown with a soft voice.

It’s only when Lu Han shouts something, an invisible barrier surrounding them to protect, as Jongdae flicks his wrist that a spark of electricity flies across the field towards the edge of the forest with a speed barely detectable in the daylight, causing a chain reaction of charged explosions around them.

 

 

It starts with a spark, a literal one of sorts, as it always does.


End file.
